Purpose
by PrinRue
Summary: Before, they only had one purpose: to survive. But now, thanks to their forbidden friendship, their purposes have changed, as has everything around them. Hiccup/Toothless friendship. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1: Toothless

**This is just a little something that's been brewing in my mind for a while. I wanted to do a character study of sorts for our favorite human/dragon bff's, going deep into their paralell love for each other. I just didn't know how to do it. **

**Hopefully what I've come up with in this two shot exemplifies everything that makes this friendship so beautiful! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Before, he only had one purpose: hunt for Her, and don't get yourself killed in the process. Now, that wasn't too hard for him. He was a Night Fury, after all, a fierce hunter, feared by both human and dragon. He had never been seen, never had to steal from the human village like other dragons, and never missed his shots. He was a master of survival.

At least, he thought he was.

For the impossible had happened, and he found himself tangled in a mess of rope and rock, helpless on the ground. What he never expected was just exactly who had managed to do it.

He had seen plenty of dragon killing humans in his lifetime, but he'd never seen one like this. This human wasn't a dragon killer, or at least not like any he'd ever seen. He was small, scrawny, clumsily tripping over his own feet. He was mumbling something too, some sort of self-affirming mantra. So, the Night Fury simply closed his eyes and waited for the final strike to come.

But it never did.

Instead, the boy cut him free, even though the dragon had heard humans would always go for the kill. So, he returned the favor, and leapt into the air… only to realize maybe it would've been better if the human had just ended him.

He couldn't fly.

If he couldn't fly, his life had no purpose. And since his only purpose was to fly, then he had no life.

Until the Cove. For that human, the one who had stripped him of his ability to fly, returned. Again and again, he returned. And every time he returned, so did a little bit of the Night Fury. He soon came to call himself Toothless, soon came to appreciate the presence of the boy, soon came to wait eagerly for his arrival. And with this human's help, he soon came to touch the sky once again.

There was nothing the two of them wouldn't do for each other. Together, they were unstoppable, together they were fierce, together they were one. And now, Toothless couldn't imagine it any other way.

Because now, Toothless had a new purpose. To be a protector, to be a friend, to be a brother. For his human, Hiccup, was now his purpose.

* * *

**Next chapter: Hiccup**


	2. Chapter 2: Hiccup

**And here is part 2 of Purpose! **

**I tried really hard to keep the exact same format as the first chapter, to keep the parallelism going. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Before, he only had one purpose: prove yourself to Him, and don't get killed in the process. This wasn't easy for him though, not when the person he had to prove himself to was not only his father, but the chief of his tribe. It _especially_ wasn't easy for him when he was unlike any of the other Vikings in his village. He was the generation's runt child, the hiccup, the one no one believed was worthy of anything. But that didn't mean he didn't want to fix it.

He got the opportunity to fix it, too. To kill a dragon, a _Night Fury, _to finally fulfill his purpose. But he didn't.

He couldn't.

Instead, he decided to help it. It was his fault the dragon was crippled, after all. It was the least he could do.

He used the skills he was lucky enough to possess to fashion a new tail for it, even when it went against everything his people stood for.

What he didn't expect was to befriend it. Despite everything he'd been taught about dragons, every warning and lesson. They were wrong, they were all wrong. He soon came to care about the Night Fury, soon came to name him, soon came to love the feeling of open air when they flew together. He soon came to be willing to do anything to protect him.

Even defy his purpose.

There were losses and earnings. He earned his first best friend. He lost his father in the process. He earned the trust of the girl he'd always loved. He lost his best friend in the process. He earned the respect of the village and made his dream come true. He lost his leg in the process.

But he didn't mind.

Because now, Hiccup had a new purpose. To be a leader, to be a friend, to be a brother. For his dragon, Toothless, was now his purpose.

* * *

**And done! I really, really do love these two's relationship. It's absolutely beautiful! **

**Till next story! **


End file.
